SuperFriends Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Skin update Hi, you may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. As the wiki is fairly quiet, and the previous was Quartz Smoke, I have switched the wiki to Monaco Smoke for now. Kirkburn (talk) 12:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Merge with the DC Database Wiki I propose that this Wiki, which has had only one editor in the last month, be merged into the DC Database Wiki. The Paradox 02:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :That's not how Wikia works. Small wikis are not merged with bigger ones because of lack of activity. You should be appealing to the editors over the DC Database to come here and expand this wiki, not the other way around. You may be well-intentioned, but so far your actions have been counterproductive and borderline spamming. ― Thailog 11:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Since the goal of the DC Wiki is to encompass all things DC, appealing to them to split their energy is counterproductive. If the goal of Wikia is to provide as much information about the subject as possible, then informing readers that there's another site that contains more complete information is hardly counterproductive. And it's ironic for you of all people to call providing links to another wiki "spam" considering that's about the sum total of your contributions to the DC Wiki. The Paradox 22:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::Then by that extent Wikia should be merged with Wikipedia, which is set out to encompass the "sum of all human knowledge." If you are unsatisfied with Wikia's expansion policies, then take it up with them. When every Star Wars spin-off wiki has been merged with Wookieepedia, then you can argue that the DC Database should agglomerate every DC themed wiki. :::As for that so called irony, you should be able to tell the difference between adding links to external articles that cover the subject in more detail, with a different perspective, and adding links to a general site to siphon traffic. Does the DC Database have a more detailed article on Alfred from SuperFriends? Unless it does, I don't see how your link was not spamming nor disruptive. My links offered more detail for extended reading, whereas yours added nothing but contempt for someone else's work. You are not "proving links" as your claim — you are canvassing. Also, as you can see, I added three ELs to the DC Database before I put in a request to create a template so as to make sure I was not trampling over some rule. :::If you want to maintain your template, then it should link to specific articles that have more to offer than the ones in here, as opposed to being a banner that belittles the page's content. If you insist to impose it as it, I'll have to request admin intervention because now that borderlines vandalism. ― Thailog 14:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Your comparison to Wikipedia is flawed. WP has a different set of goals and vastly different ideas as to the level of detail that is allowable, mainly due to the "reliable sources" criteria they want, so your analogy fails on that point alone. You're reading a lot of motivations into my edits here that are, perhaps, extrapolations of your own feelings, because they certainly aren't indicitive of my own. I don't have contempt for the three editors that have contributed content here, but rather sympathy for readers trying to find information on a wiki that's had only one actual contributor of valid content for the last five months. Feel free to report this to whomever you feel appropriate, but I did read all of the policies, guidelines, Manual of Styles and every other page I could find on this site and I've done nothing wrong that I can see. The Paradox 20:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi both. We sometimes merge wikis, it depends on the situation. Generally, if someone is interested in maintaining a wiki, then we don't merge it in. Seems to me that's the case here. On the template issue, I'm sure you can work together to find solutions there... let's keep it civil, and Happy New Year! -- sannse (talk) 21:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hello there... to whomever is interested! I am very interested in this page being separate from the DC Database Wiki. It desperately needs more work. I would be happy to add upgrades when I can. --Superman Fan 18:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Also, while I'm here, what is the deal when you click on the pictures on this site you get an error message. Also, how come the reference notes on this site don't work either? You can add them, but they don't show up or go an where.--Superman Fan 18:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC)